New Start, New Friends, New Enemies?
by gold-stars-xx
Summary: Rachel's position as female lead of Glee is threatened when a new girl joins. They start of as enemies but become friends when Rachel realises the girl wasn't trying to be a threat. Rachel/OC friendship, Brittany/OC friendship, Brittana


**Dedicated to Fogh**

**Prompt – Rachel's position as female lead of Glee is threatened when a new girl joins. They start of as enemies but become friends when Rachel realises the girl wasn't trying to be a threat. Rachel/OC friendship, Brittany/OC friendship, Brittana**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Glee or any characters used in this fic!**

* * *

Isabella shuffles shyly into the WMHS building; her newly polished shoes making a sharp sound as they hit the floor. She bows her head down as she moves through the crowds, trying to find the office so that she can hand in her paperwork and get a timetable. Isabella doesn't notice as she accidently stumbles into a small brunette girl wearing a plaid sweater and a pleated skirt with white socks and dolly shoes.

"S... Sorry" she mumbles, hoping the girl won't be mad at her

"It's okay, I thought you were a slushier" replies Rachel

Isabella looks at Rachel confusedly. She's Dutch and only just moved over to America on a Foreign Exchange programme. Although she can speak fluent English, she has never heard of that word before.

"Oh, you must be new?" Rachel asks

"Yeah, I am ... Isabella Melez" she replies softly, offering her hand for Rachel to shake

"It's lovely to meet you Isabella" Rachel replies, completely ignoring the hand which Isabella quickly retracts "The office is just there if you need it" Rachel points to a glass doorway

"Thank you" Isabella smiles "I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, come to Glee tonight!" Rachel grins "3.20pm at the choir room, it's tonnes of fun. See you there!"

Isabella watches Rachel flounce off in her fambloiently dramatic style. Giggling slightly, she goes over what Rachel said in her mind as she opens the glass doors and waits on the couch.

"Hmm, a Glee club, that sounds like fun" she grins slowly to herself as Principal Figgins walks through the door and ushers her in.

A tall blonde girl in a red and white dress-type outfit is sat on one of the chairs. Isabella sits down next to her and lets her eyes scan the girl over. Her hair is tied back tightly with a bubblegum pink bobble, her nails are painted a light blue colour and she is clutching a rainbow coloured folder with sparkly duck stickers stuck all over it.

"Sir" Brittany asks, her voice taking on a slightly whiny tone "Why am I here again? I haven't had any more birds in my locker, honest"

Isabella looks at the girl strangely; her mind trying to process why the girl would say that when Principal Figgins sighs and turns to them both.

"Brittany, you are here to show Isabella around the school. Normally I wouldn't choose you as you don't seem to have good navigational skills but I think with you both being Dutch it would be comforting for Isabella to have a friend to speaks her native language"

"Riiight" Brittany smiles slowly, trying to process all the information before turning to Isabella "Hi, I'm Brittany. I can show you round, but I'll have to get San to show me round so we don't get lost" she smiles broadly "Come on lets go"

* * *

**At Glee Club**

The club have already started to arrive as Brittany, Santana and Isabella show up. Brit and Santana take their places at the back of the hall as Isabella goes over to Rachel, who she recognises from earlier.

"Hey Rachel" she smiles

"Oh, hi Isabella, glad you could make it" Rachel smiles back.

Just then, Mr Shue walks through the door.

"Hey everyone" he beams "Hope you all had a fab summer!"

A few grunts from various points of the room show that it's been a mixed summer.

"Mr Shue, we have a new potential member" Brittany says from the back, pointing to Isabella

"Hey there, welcome" Mr Shue smiles at Isabella, who nods back

"Do I need to do anything to join?" Isabella asks

"You'll have to audition but don't worry, you'll get in. I'm just going over some sheet music. I really wanna do this fabulous song that I've found; it's going to sound amazing!" Rachel babbles in her usual speedy voice. Isabella just politely nods and looks to Brittany for a translation she can understand.

Brittany translates Rachel's speech into fluent Dutch, leaving everyone else in the room opening mouthed. Brittany notices this and quickly retaliates

"Just cos I don't understand school, it doesn't mean I can't speak my 1st language" she sighs, shocking everyone to silence once again.

* * *

**A/N Next chapter will be up soon, showing Isabella's audition and subsequent diva exchanges between her and Rachel. Also, more fabulous Brittany because I just love writing her! Please review as I love to hear what people think!**


End file.
